


Say You Like Me

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, Star Plus Mahabharat, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Yudhishtir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A...fundraiser?” he echoed. Yes, this was definitely going to end up being a repeat of the Year 8 fair. How a bucket full of water could catch on fire was a mystery he still hadn’t managed to solve. At least there would be no cars around this time. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairandhri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/gifts).



“Mr. Class President!” 

Yudhishtir paused, turning toward the familiar voice with a polite smile. “Ms. Panchali.”  
.  
Panchali doubled over in front of him, palms resting on her knees as her frame shuddered, trying to catch her breath. “Wow, you don’t really pay attention to your surroundings, do you?” she said once she had enough air in her lungs. “I’ve been calling for you from the basketball court.”

Yudhishtir blinked. He had been too busy thinking about his upcoming meeting with Principal Drona to pay attention to his surroundings. “I -- I apologize. Was there something you needed?”

Panchali gave him an amused smile. “Well, I certainly didn’t chase after you over the entire school for fun. Not that I _wouldn’t_ because, I mean --” And then she made a gesture that encompassed the whole of him, but also could have included the trees and sky for all he knew. 

Fighting off the flush that he knew was making it’s way up his neck, Yudhisthir transferred his books from one arm to the other. They were heavy, and before Panchali’s appearance, he had planned on dropping them off at the library immediately after lunch. Without prompting, Panchali took two of the five books. “I’ll walk with you.” 

“Um. Thank you,” he said quietly, unsure if she even heard him because Panchali was already walking ahead of him at a swift pace, any sign of her previous breathlessness vanished. 

“So, we have a problem,” Panchali began without preamble. 

“We?” Yudhishtir struggled to keep up with her.

“The student body,” she stated, giving a cheery wave to one of the underclassmen. “The food stand has...blown up.”

Yudhishtir stopped in his tracks. “Excuse me?” The...food stall...blown up. The fair was in less than a week. 

Panchali wasn’t looking at him. “It was no one’s fault!” Meaning, hers. “We were setting up the cooking station and something got knocked over, and the tent may or may not have -- caught on fire.”

Oh, good God. That was going to be a budgeting nightmare. The teachers were already annoyed at the last raise Drona had allowed. And the cooking stand was meant to be their main source of profit. 

“The faculty won’t allow an increase in budget,” he said, more to himself than her, but Panchali smiled at him beatifically.

“Not to worry! That’s why I said this was a problem for the student body. I’ve found a solution.”

“Oh?” he said anxiously. Yudhishtir didn’t know what it was about Panchali that made him respond in single syllables. He had a sudden reminder of the horrific incident that was the Teacher’s Day Dance last year when, due to a shortage of props, Panchali had suggested they use oil lamps as decoration and half the set had burned down when she accidentally kicked over a lamp during a dance performance. Now that he thought about it, things just seemed to light on fire around Panchali. He would suspect her of arson if she wasn’t so earnestly apologetic in the aftermath of her many incidents. 

“A fundraiser,” she exclaimed, startling a few students. 

“A...fundraiser?” he echoed. Yes, this was definitely going to end up being a repeat of the Year 8 fair. How a bucket full of _water_ could catch on fire was a mystery he still hadn’t managed to solve. At least there would be no cars around this time. Hopefully. 

“Yes. At my house. Which is why I need your help.” They were standing outside the library entrance now and Panchali was looking right at him. It was more than a little intimidating, being the subject of one of her piercing stares. “It’s going to be...an auction of sorts.” 

Auction didn’t sound too bad. “I’m happy to help in any way you need.” He smiled, holding a hand out to take his books back from her. Instead, he found a paper and pen shoved under his nose. 

“Really? That’s brilliant. Please sign here, then.” Yudhishtir, startled by the proximity of the paper, signed reflexively before he realized what he had done. The paper was snatched back quickly and Panchali was smiling at him with a worrying grin. “Thank you, Class Presidentji!” And she was off, skipping down the hallways, books returned to Yudhishtir. 

His only solace was in knowing Panchali was not actually demon, no matter what Nakul and Arjun insisted, and therefore he could not have signed over his soul without his knowledge. 

Yudhishtir almost forgot about the whole bizarre incident until that weekend when he was staying late on Friday to finish preparing for his upcoming debate competition. Peace and quiet was impossible at the Pandav residence, thanks to his brothers, so staying behind at the school library was his best option.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Yudhishtir looked away from his notes to find Panchali leaning against a shelf, a plastic bag dangling from her fingers. “Ms. Panchali. How refreshing to see you actually _inside_ the library for a change.” 

Her hair was loose, not tied in her accustomed braid, and fell over one shoulder when she leaned forward to speak. “I know. I’m pretty sure the librarian thought I was a ghost,” she stage whispered. 

“That’s all right. She looks at everyone that way.”

“And here I was thinking I was special.” Panchali pouted exaggeratedly, throwing herself in the chair across from him. 

“You are.” Oh God. Yudhishtir mentally kicked himself. Had he actually said that? Yeah. Yes, yes he actually had. Against his better judgement, Yudhishtir looked up at her, noting the the slight upward tilt of her lips. Well then. He cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the awkward moment. “What’s in the bag?”

Panchali’s smile melted into something wider, less secretive. “It’s for you.” She pushed the bag toward him. “The fundraiser starts tomorrow at 6PM.” 

Much like the other day, Panchali got up and left without so much as a goodbye. 

Yudhishtir peeked inside the bag. “Huh.”

*****

Yudhishtir reached Kampilya Bhawan precisely three minutes to six.

He paid the rickshaw-wala and climbed the grand stairs that led to the porch, feeling nervous for no reason. Or, no reason he was willing to admit to himself at any rate. He rang the doorbell, resisting the urge to play with the collar of his top. 

A harried looking Subhadra opened the door instead of Panchali. “Oh good, you’re here.” She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to a room Yudhishtir had never known existed before. Granted, he had visited Kampilya only a handful of times before, and the house was too big to ever see all of it at once. 

“What are we -- “ His question fell on deaf ears as Subhadra slammed the door in his face, leaving him blinking confusedly at the dark wood. Yudhishtir turned around to find twenty-odd boys from the upper classes lounging around, hardly paying attention to him, including Arjun and Bheem.. 

“Wow. How did Panchali convince the Class President to stand for the auction?” Arjun asked. He was dressed similar to Yudhishtir, but unlike Yudhishtir’s sherwani, his didn’t come from Panchali. In fact, it was the same one he wore to their cousin Balram’s wedding. 

“Auction?” Yudhishtir inquired, feeling a little weak. The other day, when Panchali had mentioned auction, he had imagined auctioning off paintings and the like. It was gradually becoming apparent that paintings were not on the auction list. 

“Yeah. Wait. You mean you don’t know about her brilliant fundraising plan?” Yudhishtir decided not to answer, but his look must have been answer enough because Arjun chuckled. “Oh, that’s priceless. Only Panchali could --.” Arjun shook his head a little fondly and wrapped an arm around Yudhishtir’s shoulders, leading him to the chair recently vacated by Bheem. “We, dear Bhaiyya, are to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. For a date.” 

This was much worse than selling his soul. 

“If you didn’t know what was happening, what are you doing here? You had to sign the agreement before she could put your name down.” Bheem asked, looking like he was fighting a smile. Both his brothers looked far too amused for their own good. 

So that’s what that paper had been for. Yudhishtir would never sign anything without reading it front and back ever again. “It’s not important.” He waved a dismissive hand at his brothers. 

Arjun’s shoulders shuddered from suppressed laughter. “You are too trusting for your own good, Bhaiyya.”

Yeah, he was getting that. 

According to Subhadra’s instructions, the boys were to remain in the room until she or someone else came to get them. Then they were to stand behind the makeshift stage Panchali had installed -- how on Earth had she managed this entire thing in four days? -- until their name was called. Someone would then bid for them once they were on stage. The bidding had the modest limit of one thousand rupees. Yudhishtir understood most of the students he went to school with came from well to do families, but a five thousand rupee limit seemed excessive for a food stall. Arjun relayed all this with an utterly straight face, a feat Yudhishtir was impressed by. 

At half past six, Subhadra fetched them, leading them one by one to what was presumably the backstage area. It was very well set up, and if Yudhishtir didn’t know better, he would think this was a professional gathering. Only Panchali could, indeed. 

One by one, the boys were called on stage and bid on. Yudhishtir didn’t pay much attention, choosing to ignore that any of this was happening until it was his turn. That way, he could keep the nervousness at bay for as long as possible. He knew he should be annoyed at Panchali for tricking him into this -- and he somewhat was -- but there was a minute (no bigger than a train, honestly) part of him that was flattered. 

Arjun grinned, slapping Bheem on the shoulder when his name was called. On the other side of the room, the crowd roared louder than they had for any of the other boys. Had Panchali invited the entire school? He could imagine Arjun soaking up the attention and adoration like he was born to it, and exchanged a wry grin with Bheem. Eventually, Bheem was called on as well, and Yudhishtir and three other boys were the only ones left. 

Eventually, Yudhishtir was called on, he inched toward the stage with a sense of impending -- not doom, but something impactful. 

Or, perhaps he was just overthinking this, as usual. 

The crowd below the stage was not as intimidating as their cheering had made it seem backstage. It was a modest audience consisting mostly of upperclassmen and a few parents. He even noted his cousin Krishna among the throng, smiled when he caught the man’s eye. 

Off to the side, a girl Yudhishtir vaguely recognised from class was singing his praises. He tamped down on his flush of embarrassment and tried very hard not to fidget or trip over anything. Panchali was not in the room, he noted with some disappointment. Of course, this was her home, so it was natural she would be busy fulfilling her host duties -- still, he had hoped…

Stupid. 

A sudden round of applause brought him out of his thoughts. He had been bid upon and had completely missed who had won a date with him, as well as the amount they bid. Just as well, he figured, since he wasn’t too keen on knowing his current market price. 

He descended from the stage and made his way toward Krishna and his brothers. 

“Congratulations, Brother.” Krishna inclined his head towards him with that mischievous smile of his. 

“Thank you.” Then, “Why are you congratulating me?” 

“For your date tomorrow night, of course.” 

Krishna’s cryptic remark was confusing as always. Yudhishtir looked to his brothers for a hint, but they were of no help either, avoiding his gaze and smiling at absolutely nothing. 

“I don’t --”

“Hi.” Warm breath fanned the back of Yudhishtir’s neck, he turned around to find himself only inches away from Panchali’s face. 

“Hello,” he said, leaning back a little to take in Panchali. She looked beautiful in a simple red dress, her hair cascading down her back and over one shoulder. 

“Not bad, Class Presidentji. Not bad _at all_.” The slow gaze travelling up his body sent a thrill of heat down his spine. Absently, he wondered if he would be the one to catch on fire this time. As quickly as her gaze had latched onto him, it was gone. She was looking past him at Krishna and his brothers. “Govind, come help me, please.” Panchali reached past him, her arm brushing the back of his palm, to drag Krishna with him. 

“So.” Arjun waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. “Class President _ji_.” 

Yudhishtir escaped to the food table.

*****

Yudhishtir looked on in dismay at the third napkin he had shredded while he nervously awaited Panchali’s arrival. On the one hand, he was glad Arjun had taken pity on him and told him who exactly had won his bidding. On the other, Yudhishtir was wondering if ignorance would have been bliss after all, because then he wouldn’t have spent almost two hours trying to decide on a good outfit before giving up and taking Nakul’s advice.

He checked the clock on his phone again, and then decided to reread Panchali’s text even though he had memorized word for word already. Yes, it did say this coffee shop exactly, and yes it said five pm. 

It was now seven minutes past five. 

If Yudhishtir were prone to cursing, this would have been when he indulged. As it happened, he wasn’t, so he resorted to destroying yet another napkin. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” 

Hastily, Yudhishtir cleared the table of its napkin bits, careful to shuffle them onto his lap instead of the floor, because littering was bad. 

“Ms. Panchali.” He schooled his expression into the perfect smile -- not too wide, not too modest. It was the smile that won him his class presidency. 

“Class Presidentji.” Panchali looked at him with something akin to amusement. “I’m sorry I’m late. The school festival preparations and all --”

“I understand,” he said a little too loudly, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Panchali looked startled. “Sorry. I...yes.” He pushed the drink he had ordered for her across the table. “Here.”

“You know my favorite drink?”

Was he not supposed to? “Ah…”

For all that Yudhishtir and Panchali had known each other since primary school, they had never had the opportunity to talk to each other without other people milling about until they started working on the school festival together. Panchali had always gotten along better with his younger brothers and Yudhishtir was -- well, he wasn’t the type to go make casual conversation. 

He settled on a neutral “I’m observant” finally, and took a long sip of his coffee. He didn’t particularly enjoy coffee, being more of a tea person, but Panchali had said coffee shop and the tea here was a disgrace so he had ordered something that didn’t sound as if it was made of sugar and ice. 

“Shall we take a walk?” Panchali was looking over his shoulder, presumably at the mostly empty street. 

“Sure.” It was something to do. He let Panchali lead the way, it became clear quickly that she was headed for the river that ran through their city. 

Now that they weren’t staring at each other, it was easier to talk about everything and nothing, much as they had always done. By the time they reached the riverbank, the sun was getting low in the sky and Yudhishtir figured they should head back home soon. He said as much to Panchali, who smiled at him in response. 

“I...have a confession to make,” she said, leaning against the railing that separated the riverbank from the street. “I -- I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while, but you never seemed interested.” Panchali trailed off, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. 

 

“Excuse me?” Not interested? Half the school knew Yudhishtir was…

“Well, yeah, I mean. I asked you to lunch last month…” She did?

“You did?” he asked, desperately trying to remember when this had happened. He knew he tended to get too involved with his schoolwork, but he doubted he would forget Panchali asking him to lunch.

“Yes, when we needed to go over the budget meetings for the school festival and I asked if you wanted to discuss it during lunch. Not to mention that time I dragged you to get vada pav with me that one time? And the milkshake.”

Ah, yes. That day. He remembered it now, at the time he had thought she meant lunch at one of their houses so he had invited her to his. His brothers had been especially troublesome that day, and now he supposed he knew why. The other times though, he remembered being bemused but pleased that Panchali wanted to spend time with him. 

“I didn’t think you meant is as a -- you know.”

Panchali huffed. “Well, _obviously_ ,” she said, turning to him fully. She had a determined glint in her eyes. “Which is why I’ve decided to make my intentions clear. Yudhishtir, I want to date you,” she declared with all the pomp of a someone announcing they were going to war. 

“Oh.” 

“That’s it? Oh?”

Yudhishtir felt healt crawl up his neck. “Um, no. I mean. I would...like that. Very much so.” He chanced a peek at her, noticing suddenly how close she was. 

Quick as a flash, Panchali shortened the distance between them and pecked him lightly, once on each cheek. “Good.” She nodded as if something very important had been decided, and took his hand. “Now, you’re going to walk me home and the next time I ask you for lunch, you will _not_ invite me to your house with your annoying brothers. And then after that we’re going to dinner somewhere nice, and have kulfi afterwards. Then, remember that once ice cream place I’ve been talking about for weeks? Yes, we’ll go there too...”

Yudhishtir smiled all the way home as she continued planning out their next twenty dates, her palm warm and solid in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I posted this here since you've already read most of it, but oh well. There you go. I am not entirely happy with the end, sigh. 
> 
> Title taken from song of the same name by We The Kings.


End file.
